Headline News - March 2007
Ghost Chime Isle: Behind The Emerald Curtain Posted By: Keller Article: MAR07-1 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Mar 04 00:02:57 3007 Ghost Chime Isle, New Luna. Months after the last shots were fired, and the infamous Captain Fitzgerald arrested, peace has settled over the Ghost Chime Isle Community. With rumours reaching the inhabitants ears, that they were apparently being poorly supplied by the New Luna Government, most of them found it to be highly humorous. One resident commented when confronted with the rumour: "Simply untrue, more often than not, we're simply being over supplied with goods. Quite often we send back excess medication and other goods, simply because we don't have the facilities to store them from the heat." While untrusting of outsiders, the Island Community of Ghost Chime did not come across as how some people had come to perceive them after the civil war finished. There are no stereotypical PANL soldiers walking around with plasma weapons and crudely constructed pipe rifles. In fact, only the NLM members were armed and the none of the islanders did not brandish a weapon. The people of Ghost Chime Isle have continued on with their fishing to help supplement the aid that they're receiving from the New Luna Government. Small plantations have been set up on the Island, with the first crop expect later this year. The people hope that they will be able to export this to the main land, so that they will not require aid from the government. Business Returns to Tomin Nebula Posted By: Khan Article: MAR07-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sun Mar 04 15:11:32 3007 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA- A steady flow of traffic has returned to Shadowheart, the domed capital of the late Boss Cabrerra's crime syndicate. Since the bombing of Shadowheart a few years ago in the assault against Majordomo Grim, the city was a ruined anarchy of rival gangs and upstart crime lords. Two of the big names in Shadowheart these days are Giuseppe Marcuccilli, head of the underworld complex known as the Warren, and former Boromov subordinate Murovny Ksechev, owner of the Twin Moons Casino. Recently, the Odarite Merchant's Guild has rebuilt their office on the Strand, attracting more buyers of questionably legal merchandise to Shadowheart. Other businesses are taking up residence in bombed-out ferrocrete shells that line the streets of the city, the source of all sorts of wares. If this trend continues, Tomin Kora could rise back to its former status as the economic center of crime and debauchery in the universe. Rifts vanish! Posted By: Brody Article: MAR07-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Mar 24 14:13:57 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Unusual energy rifts that materialized on several worlds during the past six months are now confirmed to have vanished.The rifts, which apparently linked this universe to other periods of time (and possibly alternate universes), had been gradually decreasing in size.The only evidence remaining of the rifts, it appears, are the people who wandered through them from the other side during their existence.Perhaps the most notorious of the "riftwalkers," Bartholomew Ritter, is still being held on the planet La Terre, awaiting trial for his role in that planet's destruction. Orion Arm Retrievals And Security Changes Ownership Posted By: Keller Article: MAR07-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Mon Mar 26 10:44:19 3007 New Berlin, Waldheim. At 4:30pm, Waldheim Standard Time, Orion Arm Retrievals and Security announced that, on behalf of the estate of the late Andrew Thompson, that it was changing hands. This sudden announcement caused stock prices to lower with it and its majority share owned company, Pacific Pharmaceuticals, changing hands. It is believed that this is movement was caused through the hands of its estate. Who the estate has signed the company over to is currently unknown, but the person who now controls it, is believed to be a professional business person. Several other companies who have had partial shares attempted to boycott the move, though this was dismissed, due to Andrew Thompson's majority shares within the company. Jessica Longbeach. Antimone Government Offers Goodwill Package to New Luna Government Posted By: Keller Article: MAR07-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon Mar 26 11:10:36 3007 New Valsho, Antimone. Rumors coming out of the government of Antimone suggests that they are assembling an aid packed to send to New Luna during their time of need. While details of the packages are currently scarce, it suggests that they are sending an aid shipment of food and goods to help suppliment stocks currently on New Luna. Armi Teznozna, speaking on behalf of the Antimone Government, was heard to comment with: "Maza has certainly frowned upon the peoples of New Luna. Fortunately, we on Antimone have been smiled upon and have received an abundant crop this harvest. While, according to stereotypical behavior, we wouldn't usually do this without something in return, we have decided to do so. We are willing to send across the staple foods of the Timonae, if Governer Seale is interested. At this point in time, we ask for no favors." It is believed that the shipment is ready to be exported when and if the New Luna accepts it. This is Vadoma Carniliza for INN. Blast From the Past Over Tomin Kora Posted By: Khan Article: MAR07-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Mon Mar 26 17:42:19 3007 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA- Shipping vessels near Tomin Kora earlier today reported an Aggressor class ship jump in from an unknown location. The ship has been identified as the CIV Harbinger, notably used as a flagship by the criminal Volari and his short-lived Black Hole Syndicate. No transmissions have been broadcast by the vessel, nor has it responded to transmissions sent by other ships. INN will keep its viewers up to date as events unfold. Timonae Skull Recovered From Harbor! Posted By: Keller Article: MAR07-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Thu Mar 29 00:39:44 3007 Independence Harbor, Greenville. Just after 6.30pm, Greenville local time. The remains of a Timonae corpse was removed from Independence Harbor. Due to the state of decomposition that has taken place, it is extremely hard to properly identify the victims remains. A spokesperson from the New Luna Militia stated that, "Due to the advanced decomposition that can is observed on this unknown party, we may need to refer to dental records." The New Luna Militia is currently treating the incident as suspicious. CABRERRA RETURNS? Posted By: Khan Article: MAR07-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sun Apr 01 16:50:21 3007 A broadcast from the CIV Harbinger earlier today announced the return of Boss Cabrerra, whose criminal empire fell after the bombing of Shadowheart. Whether the claim is legitimate is the topic of much debate in Shadowheart, as the individual who claims to be The Boss is a woman. "I always heard the Boss called a 'he'," says Mumbles McGee, a smuggler and patron of The Gallows, who asked that his real name not be used. "And some broad comes in saying she's the Boss? I ain't buyin' it." "First Lord Fagin, now this? Gimme a break," commented another Gallows customer. Others contend that since no one has ever seen the Boss except for those closest to him/her, the claim may be legit. Hired hitman Matches Malone is one such person. "Even if it ain't the real Boss, it'd be nice to see someone clean up Shadowheart. The Boss always kept things running nice." Included in the broadcast was a message to the man claiming to be Lord Fagin, who some suspect is former Cabrerra right hand man Colin Neidermeyer. Cabrerra wants Fagin to "come out of that balloon he's hiding in" so they can "talk business". New Race Encountered? Posted By: Keller Article: MAR07-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Apr 05 09:19:27 3007 The Royal Naval Service announced this evening that a previously unknown race has been encountered within Sivadian Space. Calling themselves the Il'stagonians, a large vessel and several fighter escorts strayed into Sivadian Territorial Space, causing a minor stand-off before the vessels jumped out into parts unknown. Hours later, another vessel came out of cloak within Sivadian Territorial Space. The second encounter proved successful as Sivadian vessels were able to make contact. The Il'stagonians claim to be the remnants of a crumbled empire and are seeking assistance with several damaged vessels. Reports coming from the Royal Naval Service are sparse, but we are confident more is to come as events unfold. This is Peter Winthrop with SBS News. Category:News